herosiegefandomcom-20200224-history
Amazon
Base Stats *Damage: 16-20 ** Each point adds 3.2 damage to min and 4 to max. *Mana: 258 **Each point adds 8 mana. *Armor: 0.30% **Each point adds 0.30% reduction. *Stamina: 500 **Each point adds 36 health. Skills Master Poisoner Description: The Amazon's attacks and abilities have a chance to poison enemies. Chance: 6% + 1% × skill level. Advice: Master Poisoner is the Amazon's most important move; it brings in the poison damage that makes Amazon a force to be reckoned with. Focus on leveling Master Poisoner first. Note : The poison is active for 4s Death from Above Description: The Amazon leaps in the air dealing damage and stunning enemies upon landing. Damage: 250 base damage + 150 × skill level + 0.5 × Strength × skill level. Advice: Death from Above is the Amazon's out to near-death encounters. While in the air, most attacks can't hurt you. Because Death from Above's main purpose is dodging, there's no need to put more than one point into this skill because it has synergy with strength. Feint (LV.12) Description: Increases Amazon and her party members Movement Speed. Increases: 1.5 movement speed + 0.5 × skill level. Advice: Don't you hate controlling a character that moves like it has ankle weights? Well, Feint is a great fix! Not only does Feint give your character a pep in their step, but your party members get to enjoy the speed boost, too! After Amazon's damage has been established, level Feint. Spearnage (LV.12) Description: The Amazon launches a rampage of spears in a circle around her. Damage: 300 base damage + 150 × skill level + 0.5 × Strength × skill level. ''Advice: Spearnage is arguably one the Amazon's best attack moves. Spearnage's crowd control and synergy with strength make it worthy of leveling up.'' Rebound (LV.24) Description: Amazon's spears have a chance to rebound into a spreadshot. Chance: 1% × skill level. ''Advice: Rebound turns one spear into three spears after impact. Level up Rebound.'' Thunder Spear (LV.36) Description: The Amazon enhances her next attack with thunder Damage: 300 base damage + 150 × skill level. ''Advice: Thunder Spear releases three spears charged with electricity at the enemy. After impact, the attack has a chance to transform into chain lightning, hitting nearby enemies. This move's downside is its lack of synergy with anything. Compared to Thunder Spear and Tropic Thunder, Thunder Spear is lackluster.'' Tropic Thunder (LV.36) Description: Amazon's spears have a chance to struck lightning upon impact Damage: 300 base damage + 150 × skill level + 0.5 × Energy × skill level ''Advice: Unlike Thunder Spear, Tropic Thunder is a passive lightning attack. Leveling up Tropic Thunder seems to increase the damage of the move, but not the chance of the move happening. However, the move is still a must have for any Amazon.'' Poison Cloud (LV.36) Description: When Amazon is attacked she has a chance to release a Cloud of Venomous Poison. Damage & chance: 300 base damage + 150 × skill level. 1% chance × skill level Advice: The range of the cloud that Poison Cloud releases is very small. Enemies have to be very close to Amazon for this move to have any effect. Skip over Poison Cloud. Envenom (LV.48) Description: Amazon enhances all of her poison damage for 15 seconds. Damage: Increases poison damage to 120 damage per second × skill level. Advice: With a high level Master Poisoner, Envenom is a great move for melting the opposition. Synergies * Ambusher : On jumps landing launches 15 piercing spears around her. * Thunderstorm : Instead of releasing a thunder proc, releases a small thunderstorm in the location. * Venom : All poison damage is tripled. Stats Allocation Establishing Amazon's damage per second is of the utmost importance. Get Damage to 50 points then focus on Armor and Stamina. ---- THX to BaconWhisperer@steamforum for this quick guide Category:Character Category:DLC Category:Classes Category:Guide Category:Stats